Georgie
by lamiss12
Summary: What if, instead of Monaco, Chuck had gone to Georgina's? G/C/B “So. Wanna fill me in? Why is the great Chuck Bass doing here, running away from New-York? And why is he looking as if he had been rolled on by a truck?” You never forget you first. ON HIATUS


Hi guys!

Here's a new story. I know I shouldn't start another one, but it will be short, and I had to get it out of my system. I'm just disappointed by the show's use of Georgina, and I want to give my own version. Here it is.

What if, instead of Monaco, Chuck had gone to Georgina's?

* * *

Georgina Sparks surely wasn't a morning person. So, when somebody knocked at her suite's door very early (Ten! Can you imagine waking up at ten during extended holidays? Especially Christmas break?) on a sunny morning of November, she firstly considered not getting up at all. But the person behind that door was apparently very eager to enter, as the pounding on her door didn't stop. Finally, she opened her eyes and yelled a sleepy "Go away!". She heard a muffled laugh and a deep manly voice answer. "Good to see you too, Georgie." She instantly got up and ran to the door. She opened it, and, in all his glory, was Chuck Bass, looking… well, like hell. She smirked.

"Hello you."

"Hello to you too. Can I come in?"

Georgina smiled.

"I don't know. It's kind of early, and you woke me up. Plus you look awful. I don't know if I want to deal with you right now."

He tried to plaster on his face his charming yet devilish smirk, but he was too tired to succeed. Georgina frowned and let him in. He hadn't any bags with him. He sat on her bed and sighed.

"Georgina, listen, I know it has been a long time, but I really needed to get away from the Upper East Side and I immediately thought of you. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. Everything for my first."

He chuckled. If only a certain someone could think the same way…

She sat next to him.

"So. Wanna fill me in? Why is the great Chuck Bass doing here, running away from New-York? And why is he looking as if he had been rolled on by a truck?"

"You're not gonna believe me."

"Try me."

"It all started with Blair…"

"Snow white? Did she sleep with Nate yet?"

Chuck winced in pain at the question.

"Okay, I'm not gonna be able to handle this without alcohol in my system."

Georgina looked at him, confused. Wasn't he in the middle of his story? And wasn't it a little early, even for him?

"Huh, okay. Whisky on the rocks? "

He nodded.

"Great to see that things don't change."

"I'm gonna have to disagree with you on that. Things have really changed. And, yes, Blair has slept with Nate. It's kind of the reason I'm here."

She handed him his glass, even more confused.

"But why would it bother you? It's not like you and Blair…" She trailed off, putting two and two together.

"No! Bass! Tell me that you're not saying what I think you're saying!"

He held her gaze for a few moments and looked down, defeated.

"I don't know how it happened. Nate was just so careless with her, and she began to rely to me more and more, and then they broke up. She came to me for comfort and…"

"You two slept together."

He sighed.

"Yeah."

"But… That's it right? You slept together, once, and then she got back together with Nate and slept with him. And you're here because your ego is bruised. Right?"

She knew it wasn't the story. Her voice lacked of conviction and so did Chuck's as he answered.

"Of course."

He took a sip of his whisky before speaking again.

"It may not have ended after this night."

Georgina threw her hands in the air, desperate.

"I knew it! God, Bass, why, _why_ did you get involved with her? Did you two… _date_?"

He chuckled humourlessly.

"No. I will spare you the details, but after a period a denial from her part, we had a thing. I don't know what it was. We were lovers and we slept together numerous of times. Of course she wanted to keep it a secret. And then, cotillion happened."

"Cotillion?" She snorted. "Sometimes I'm really happy I don't live in New-York anymore."

He brushed her comment away. "He asked her to be his date. As friends."

"As friends? Please. Only Nate could say something as corny as that."

"Well, it's Nathaniel for you. Anyway, I may have been a little bothered by that…"

"No kidding?"

"…and I kind of manipulated him to cause a scene in middle of the Cotillion."

"Because Snow White surely would hate the person who ruined her precious Cotillion. Well, it was clever of you. Not that I expected anything less. But…?"

"But she found out I was behind the whole misunderstanding and she ended the thing we had."

"But when did she sleep with Nate?"

"I ran after her. And I saw the two of them making out and entering a room. Nate fucking _winked_ at me!"

He downed the rest of his drink.

Georgina stayed silent.

"So… You flew all the way from New-York because of Blair Waldorf."

"Yeah."

"You're pathetic."

"Don't I know it."

She sighed. "Boy, you're in trouble. First, you can't stay that way. You're Chuck Bass. You don't mope around, especially because of an ice queen like Blair Waldorf."

"Let me tell you that the ice has melted."

"And you have to stop that. Stop defending her. Stop it right now! You have to stop caring about her, and about the fact that she's with Nate."

"But I don't!"

"Chuck, please! Denial won't help you get over her. We both now she means something to you. Obviously. If she didn't, you wouldn't be here."

"Okay. I may like her. But I can stop, right? I mean, there was a time when I didn't care about anything else than money, Nate and you."

She smiled.

"Aaaw. You're sweet."

Her smile disappeared.

"Let's make a pact. You can be sweet Chuck in Europe. But in New-York, you're Chuck Bass. You will stop thinking about Blair and sleep with countless women again. You can't, _listen to me_, you can't continue that way. She will never leave Nate, let alone for you. And if anyone knew about the two of you, you would loose Nate's friendship. Do you want this?"

"No, of course not."

"So we're agreed. You give up on Blair. Totally. And I mean it. No more flirting, no more advance, no more "I'm such a good friend, if you're really sad, we can sleep together" kind of stuff, okay?"

"But people will notice. I can't just stop acting like me around Blair!"

"Yes, you can. You and Blair were awfully close, anyway."

"Georgie, watch out. You're becoming green."

"Shut up. I'm just saying, it can happen to everybody to just drift apart. You and Blair will do that. She will be thrilled that you don't bother her anymore and that you don't care enough to tell Nate. And the less you'll talk to her, the less you'll think of her. Deal?"

He grumbled. "Deal. But before I have to see them all again, I want to have fun here. New York can wait until next year."

She smirked.

"You just want to be sweet Chuck longer, don't you?"

He groaned.

"Shut up! There is no such thing as a "sweet Chuck"."

"Aw, but you know there is. It's the little Charles who always call me at midnight exactly to be the first to wish me a Happy Birthday. It's the same who's so upset about a girl that he put a ocean between him and she."

"Okay, okay. There may be a sweet Chuck or whatever. But right now, I want to sleep."

"Okay, I'll give an hour nap. After you're taking me shopping!"

"Oh no, please. I hate shopping with you."

"No you don't. Plus you don't have much choice. You don't want Gossip Girl to know where you are and why."

"You wouldn't do that." He yawned.

She pouted. "No, I wouldn't. You're such a moodkiller. Please, please, please, take me shopping."

"Fine. Let me sleep."

She offered him a bright smile.

"Great! I'll go shower."

* * *

Chuck opened his eyes as he heard voices on the phone, all but whispering.

"Why do you mean, you won't deliver? I paid you! I'm not asking for the moon here, just enough to make a few lines! What? I don't care!" She hung up angrily and threw away her cell phone. Her eyes softened as they fell on Chuck's drowsy face.

"Hey sleepyhead. You're finally awake. So, I give you ten minutes to freshen up and we'll hit the mall!"

He got up and grabbed her arm as she went to pick up her cell phone.

"Who was it?"

"Hu? Oh, nobody. You know, a furnisher."

"So, cocaine, hu?"

"Sometimes. Depends of my mood. So, you're gonna get ready or what?"

"Georgie, don't screw around to much. Cocaine is serious stuff. I don't want you to become one of this pitiable addict who can't survive a day without their dose, got it?"

"Stop worrying. I'm an occasional user, I promise."

"Seriously. Don't mess up."

"I'll be careful, _daddy_." Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she pulled her arm away.

* * *

So... That's it. Next chapter will features Chuck back in New-York. And Georgina... Let's say that she's gonna visit some old friends.

Please tell me what you think!


End file.
